The need and subsequent conception of this device came about with the birth of my first child.
Carrying a child upon one's hip is the most natural and indeed the most likely choice when working about the house. The difficulty two fold. One in order to maintain the child on the hip. One must bend laterally in order to center the combined weight of oneself and the child while at the same moment increasing the horizontality of the hip. This is tiresome and unhealthy for the parent, however, the child is quite content being in close proximity to the parent. The second difficulity is that one or both hands must be employed constantly in order to insure the childs continued position.
My first solution to this problem was to fashion a triangular wedge of leather and wood which was maintained in position with a belt. This worked well, however, it shortly became apparent that eight includes of wood thrusting out into space would be a physical and visual difficulty. The present design incorporates a leather seat and a hinge system for convenient folding away when not in use.
There are two basic types of child carrier's on the market today, they are a back pack and a belly pack. They each are suspended from shoulder straps and each have some problems.
The back pack is best for the long walk but impossible to use comfortably in the home or while shopping. The child is behind the parent, out of sight, and can do great mischief when the parent is otherwise occupied. As well it is difficult to remove and replace the child. The bellypack is best for the infant, however, it is extremely difficult to don and it places the child directly in the way of one's hand. The position of the child also caused an increase in the hordotic curve of the lumbar spine, a condition which exacerbates low back problem such as slipped disc.
The Hipster is small and convenient to use, a snap of the wrist and the seat is in place. The child can be placed on or removed from the device quickly and easily, as often as necessary.
The physiologic advantages include no unhealthy bending in order to comfortably center the childs weight, the buttressing effect of the device projects the weight toward one's own center of gravity thereby decreasing energy needed to maintain the childs weight.
The child is always in sight and in close proximity to the body and therefore parent and child both feel secure.